Better Than Yesterday
by HannaLhyne Stef
Summary: Rin:Getting revenge to the a powerful youkai is not an easy thing to do... Sesshoumaru:But realizing your mistake and knowing you can never do anything to take it back is harder.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Hi everyone! I am a new member... And I'm not really sure how to do things here... Anyway, please give my first Sesshoumaru and Rin fan fiction a try! Oh and, Sesshoumaru and Rin are pretty much out of character so I'm very sorry about that.

**Disclaimer**: I often see this so... InuYasha is not mine, which is obvious.

_**Prologue**_

"_**Will you marry me?" he fell on one knee and presented a ring to her.**_

_**She stared at him in shock, "B-But your father..."**_

"_**I already cut ties with them."**_

"_**Oh my god...You didn't..."**_

"_**I will do anything for you"**_

"_**Then... YES! YES!" she cried out I happiness and hugged him.**_

_**He smiled and stood up, then slipped the ring on her finger.**_

"_**When is the wedding?" she exclaimed in excitement.**_

_**He chucked, "My love, you are only 17, we still have to wait a year."**_

_**She pouted, "Aww... too bad..."**_

"_**Patience koibito, the day shall eventually come..."**_

She raised her cup to her lips and sipped her morning tea, enjoying the fine weather and the smell of cherry blossoms wafting in the air.

Rin inhaled the scent of the cherry blossoms, "Thank goodness it is such a today is a lovely day, isn't it Kaede?"

The older lady nodded, "Aye Mylady. The weather is fine, just good for your day off. Do you mind me asking if you are going somewhere today?"

Rin sighed, "Oh yes, unfortunately I have to attend a party. A CEO of a business company who is a partner of mine will celebrate his birthday today. He is a demon though." She dramatically sighed, "I do not understand why there is a need to celebrate his birthday or even remember it when he still has a hundred years to live. It is wasting my day off, but I must attend for the sake of being on good terms with him."

Kaede sighed. She has served her mistress for about 10 years already, and so she knows a great deal about her mistress' superiority complex. Her lady prided herself as an intelligent, refined, elegant woman, and Kaede couldn't agree more. However, often times, her lady gets overly confident – which, to her was maybe... fine... 'It's not like she ever did something as far as racial discrimination... I guess...' Kaede thought.

But even if Kaede had known her for ten years, she did not know anything about her past, nor did she dare to ask, because her mistress could be cold and heartless and instantly fire her if she mentioned anything about her past. So she decided silence was the best action she should take.

Rin stood up and started walking back to her mansion when she remembered something so she stopped. "Kaede?" she said without turning back.

"Yes, Mylady?" Kaede raised her head.

"Do me a favor and record Sesshoumaru Takahashi's live interview on TV later. I want to know what has been happening to him lately."

That was another thing Kaede noticed about her mistress; her interest in Sesshoumaru Takahashi. She couldn't quite figure out why though. Sesshoumaru Takahashi was known to be a successful cold hearted businessman, other than business purposes, she often wondered why she was interested in him.

Never less she did never questioned her lady , "Aye Mylady. I shall do what you ask of me."

Rin started to walk away, "Good. I shall prepare to leave then."

Kaede bowed and left the garden to do her daily tasks.

A/N: Thank you for reading... If you give me a chance and review, then I shall continue the story ,for your reviews will give me a purpose for continuing this story. I assure you the next chapters will be longer and contain more information. Thank you again!


	2. Chapter One

A/N: I was so relieved that someone actually found it interesting ^_^. Thank you, I felt very happy. I hope I could make the story more interesting. I was struggling for a day thinking what I should write on chapter 1 and even thought of just giving up. But that was real pathetic so I decided to continue.

_**Chapter 1: CHAINS OF MEMORIES**_

_**"Sessho~maruuu... Wake up you lazy puppy! The sun is over your head!" she giggled while ruffling his silver white hair.**_

_** He woke up and growled playfully. He pushed her to bed and tickled her sides, making her laugh non-stop. "Sessh− STOP!" she gasped while trying to push away his hands. "It− hahaha- hurts!"**_

_** He pulled back smirking as she gasped for air.**_

_** "Good morning, koi," he greeted before giving her a kiss on the forehead.**_

_** His lover smiled then returned the sweet gesture by pecking his lips, "I love you Sesshoumaru," she whispered.**_

_** "I love you too Rin"**_

His eyes snapped open and he gripped the sheets of his bed. He sighed and let his body relax, closing his eyes and laying back to his bad once again. Memories of the day he left her came back to his mind.

_**"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! Please don't leave me!" she cried as she grabbed his arm to stop him from further advancing out the house.**_

_** "Release me, ninge onna. I have wasted enough time on you," his voice was cold as he emotionlessly at her.**_

_** "Why are you leaving me Sesshoumaru? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me−"**_

_** He turned to face her,"You are a lowly, filthy human, that's what's wrong with you! Now release me and stop disgracing me further."**_

_** "But didn't you say you loved me? That my humanity is not important?"**_

_** He glared at her, "Yes perhaps I said that. But you are a low class. You cannot even defend yourself. You are weak and very emotional. Do you think I would want to be with someone dragging me down all the time? And ningen, remember that this Sesshoumaru does not believe that a thing called "love" exists in this world. You are delusional if you think this one can ever love someone. NOW **_**LET GO.**_**"**_

_** She collapsed on the floor and her grip on her loosened. Silent tears fell from her eyes. She could not utter a word but... "Sorry," she choked out.**_

_** He turned his back on her and left without a word.**_

If Sesshoumaru could cry, then he would every time he remembered that particular memory. He knew what he did probably broke Rin, young, innocent Rin. He kept thinking about her well-being since the day he left her.

"Why is fate so cruel?" he whispered to no one.

_'Fool... You blame fate?' _An image of Rin murderously glaring at him flashed in his mind.

'But,' he started arguing with himself, 'Father chose who I must marry, while Inuyasha−'

Yes, Inuyasha. His foolish, selfish father favored the half-breed. He lets Inuyasha do anything he wanted and gave anything he demanded. But what about him, his first son? He had to work for everything, and his father always restricted his actions, including who he must marry.

_**"You must marry Kagura, Sesshoumaru. Or else..." Taisho threatened.**_

_** Sesshouamru glared icily at his father, "You know I love Rin."**_

_** "Rin is useless for the company. She cannot even give you a full blooded demon heir! Kagura is at LEAST a demon. And her father Naraku owns Miasma Company, Japan's number 2 company. If our company merges with Miasma Company, it will be very beneficial."**_

_** "Do not forget that Inuyasha is a HALF-BREED. And regarding the merging of the two top companies, I don't think I would want to work with Naraku, someone I cannot trust. And as for Kagura, I don't even want to think how awful she smells because of sleeping around."**_

_** "Sesshoumaru!" Taisho growled, "Do not test my patience! This is final!"**_

_** "You could give the company to Inuyasha and shove it in his throat for all I care. I won't marry anyone but Rin," he spat and left.**_

He stood up for Rin that time. How could he not do it the second time? The reason was simple, but stupid and selfish on his part as well.

_**Maybe he did give up the company, but there was still a part of him longing for that "What if." Doubt began rooting on his mind.**_

_** Did he really love Rin that much? Rather...Is he willing to give up the company for Rin?**_

_** A hanyou? He despises humans, even more so with half demons.**_

_** "What if" he accepted his father's offer? Kagura was beautiful, she was a demon. So what was wrong with marrying her? The merging of the two companies would also be beneficial, even if Naraku was quite a problem. And Rin? What about her? She left her rich parents who does not approve of their relationship to be with him. She was all alone. But... there was that boy Kohaku, the taijya's brother, who was very in love with Rin. Since he was the taijya's brother, he supposed he could trust him.**_

_** But he couldn't just give up Rin... or the company.**_

**"Sesshoumaru, I'm giving you 5 days to change you mind and cut all your ties with Rin. If you do not, you can pack your belongings and leave the Takahashi household forever. I will make sure that you would live in misery with Rin. Remember Sesshoumaru, I can do anything I please,"**_** Sesshoumaru read his father's letter. He crumpled it and threw it in the trash.**_

_** 'No... I will not leave Rin!' he angrily thought.**_

_** 'But the company won't be yours,' the selfish, cold part of him retorted.**_

_** 'It does not matter. Rin is more important.'**_

_** 'Is she?'**_

_** '... Yes.'**_

_** 'You are having doubts'**_

_** 'Shut up, I am not.'**_

_** 'If you say so. But what about the half-breeds that would soon be carrying your blood if you still choose Rin? You can't eve tolerate Inuyasha.'**_

_** 'Inuyasha is an idiot. My children, even if they would be half-breeds, won't be weaklings and idiots.'**_

_** 'A hanyou is still a hanyou no matter what. Remember Sesshoumaru, that full blooded demons are deteriorating. Would you tolerate that? That your clan will be weaker and weaker and you won't do anything about it? Will you sacrifice you kin just for Rin? For a HUMAN?'**_

_** Sesshoumaru paused. It was true, but he can'y just give up Rin... can he?**_

_** 'You can, Sesshoumaru, you can. And it will be for the better,' his father's voice drifted in his mind.**_

_** Later that night, as he watched Rin slumber peacefully, he made a decision.**_

_** "Yes I can... This is for the better..." he gently kissed Rin's forehead and left the house headed to the Takahashi manor to discuss things with his father.**_

_'The final choice was yours to make. You rejected your father's offer at first and went to Rin, but then you had stupid second thoughts. So when your father gave you a second chance to have your luxurious life back, you jumped on it. Then you acted like an ass and left Rin, brainwashing yourself that that was for the best. How much do you think you have hurt Rin? You're nothing but a pathetic coward. Do you feel like an idiot now?'_ his own voice mocked him.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling, "I was a fool..."

A/N: Chapter 1 done. Was the story moving too fast or too slow? How was it? I'm getting so nervous again... Is that normal for first timers? Or is it just me? Again, thank you for taking time to read.


End file.
